thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Amaryllis
"Will you dance with me, my dear knight?" Amaryllis was a Player from Week 10 of The Reaper's Game. She became a Reaper on Day 6 of Week 10 when her partner was erased, and she's been a kid with wings ever since. She was a Support Reaper in Week 11. Appearance (Face describing time? lol ok) Amaryllis is around 5' 1", has chestnut colored hair, bright blue eyes, and a cute splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks, which are more often than not blushing because she is a little patoot. Personality Ok so Ama's really sweet and easygoing and always wants to be friends with people because she doesn't want anyone to be hurt or upset all the time or feel like they are alone without anyone. She also loves her friends fiercely and is really loyal to them. She used to be really quiet and hesitant all the time, but thanks to the people she met before and during Week 11, Amaryllis really bloomed, no pun intended. She really cares a lot of the opinions other people hold about her, though, and of the people she cares about. Her Noise form, Maestoso Fatalis, became what it is out of her innate desire to be strong enough to protect the people she cared about as well as stand up for herself. Ok now wow this girl loves flowers and has a somewhat-hammerspace basket that can carry a hecka lot of the flowers she's grown. And she's basically grown every flower known to humanity at some point. Ama gives flowers as gifts, or as statements based on the flowers' meanings. Additionally she likes giving flowers of friendship when she meets new people, as well as old friends for whatever occasion. When she really gets in the mood Ama will weave flower crowns. She's made several as gifts and others just for fun and one rosebay rhododendron crown that she really sometimes wants to forget about. Also don't ever give this child sugar bc she goes nuts and defies social barriers and laws of sanity. And she's also a pretty good singer but really only sings when she's alone, and though she enjoys dancing too, hasn't danced since the end of Week 11 with Will. History WOW HER PAST IS SO LONG AND DETAILED I WILL TOTALLY DO THIS LATER Pre-Game Week 10 Week 11 Relationships William William Katsuo is her dearest knight in shining armor, and beloved surrogate older brother. Flynn Her first friend in the UG. Chris Unlinked Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Ness this fricker fracker hello Miira wow what a sight for sore eyes Raikou aka "mama" (dubbed by Rai herself a few times before and during Week 10) Magnus that awesome person who gave her an Elsa dress Trick that cool cat who loved coffee Stella "STELL ILU" Ama screams into the mun's head as mun writes this sentence Maui "MAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" she proceeds to yell with joyous tones Zyladas didn't know him all too well but enough Grizz Literally only met him a couple times, most notably when she became a Reaper. She remembers him giving her a condolences cake and then showering Stell in habeneros and toblerones. He seemed to do that to a lot of people in Week 10, she remembered. Aine week 10 Player friend! :D (RIP) Skit skit cat may you rest in peace and catnip Lisette friend of a few times Calanthe (Cala) fellow week 10 Player turned Reaper! Didn't know each other too too much while they were Players but really bonded afterwards in Reaperhood and during Week 11! "CALAAAAAAAAA" the little child screams- Yuushou didn't know him as well as she'd have liked to. only really vaguely associated with each other during Week 10 and after she became a Reaper, didn't see him, Carel, Yasumu, or Kay win their lives back. *eternal shrug* Yasumu same as Yuu D-Cal eeeeehhhh let's not mention D-Cal and the fact that D-Cal was the Reaper that unfortunately had to Erase Will on Day 6 of Week 10- Pippin (Pip) the first person she came into contact with after Week 10. Ama credits Pip with bringing her out of her mourning funk and getting back out into Shibuya. Sayoko (Sayook/Sayo) this cool cat is super awesome and a gr8 person and friend who deserves every new minute of their regained life Kogasa (Koga) what a cutie patoot tomato nerd~ ^^ turned out to be a great friend who also deserves every minute of his regained life ((ALSO SHE MAY BE DEVELOPING A CRUSH ON THIS TOMATO AND DOESN't KNOW HOW TO DEAL)) Kei new Composer dude with long purple hair and is actually really nice behind the sadistic/cold/aloof/??????KEI??? exterior V V V V V V V -doge- didn't know him much during Week 10, got to really know him during Week 11! Kaito hello mr. blue patoot! ^^ jk- wow mun is tired- cute lil turntable ferret who deserves to be loved and not lied to and betrayed cmon Des Desuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ^^ cat's cradle runner yup very enthusiastic- first meeting pre-Week 11 involved her crushing Koga in a glomp (I WILL GET TO ALL OF THESE LATER BCUZ WOW SHE HAS A LOT OF PEOPLE SHE KNOWS/IS FRIENDS WITH) Trivia *Can speak using flowers (aka flower language) *Had very little real education since she never went to a school *Has a secret garden in a remote area of Shibuya that no one besides her knows about (and there may or may not be a makeshift grave of her old partner there) *Though she loves all flowers equally, she adores the many different colors (and therefore meanings) of roses *originally her noise form was going to be "Gavotte Planeur"- an anthro noise based around the sugar glider *character came from mun's dream and then adapted to suit TRG- in the dream she was unnamed and around 8-10 years old *MUCH TRIVIA. *MUCH AMAZE. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Players Category:Reapers Category:Active Reaper Category:Support Reaper Category:Week 10 Category:Week 11 Category:Week 12